


Showering

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: The varied sex lives of Section 20 [1]
Category: Strike Back
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Multi, Shaving, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re in the shower with Scott and Stonebridge and they are having their wicked way with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showering

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the naughty ladies over at Sullivan Stapleton fans. Thanks girls, you rock!
> 
> Totally un-beat'd so all mistakes are mine, if you see them please feel free to point them out.
> 
> Remember reviews are love :)

The bathroom is hot and steamy, the shower big enough for three and you’re wedged between Scott and Stonebridge as they do sinfully wicked things to your body. It had started off with vodka shots downstairs in the bar and two sinfully sexy men flirting with you. How could any red blooded woman turn that down?

The warm water flows over your body as Scott plays with your nipples, pinching them to hard pebbles as Stonebridge kneels between your spread legs, rinsing off the shaving cream. You’re now bald and sensitive and the pulsing spray is doing nothing for your horniness. You’ve lost count of the amount of times they’ve made you cum but your body is gearing up for more. 

“Oh god!” you moan as Stonebridge twists the shower head to pulsating and aims it directly at your clit. The warm water pulsating against your clit, you can’t get away, they have you pinned and it’s such a sweet torture. Scott’s cock is wedged between your arse cheeks and he’s thrusting lightly, letting you know what he wants and god the idea turns you on even more. 

“Yes,” you moan as his soap slick fingers open you up, the pleasure nearly making your knees buckle but he effortlessly holds you up and easily slides balls deep into your arse, it makes you both moan in pleasure. Scott’s not small by any means and you’re stretched wide. Your body convulses, clamping down on Scott’s cock and your both groan, his thrusts pushing you closer to Stonebridge.

Stonebridge leans forward and licks your bare, hairless pussy. The feeling is incredible, it’s so sensitive and it gives him easier access to your clit which he licks and sucks, driving you wild as he slides two fingers up your pussy and finger fucks you, effortlessly finding your g-spot that no one had ever found before. Now you understand all those magazine articles. 

“I’m going to cum,” you groan, the sensation overload becoming too much as your body gears up to explode. Stonebridge stands up, hooks your leg over his hip and slides into your sopping wet pussy, oh god it’s good, stuffed so full of cock, one in your arse, one in your pussy. 

As Scott slightly pulls out, Stonebridge pushes in. Scott lightly bites your shoulder as Stonebridge drugs you with soul stealing kisses. It’s too much and your body explodes, coming so hard that your knees buckle and it’s only the men that keep you upright. 

“Our turn now,” Stonebridge says and they speed up, both chasing their own orgasms. You’re being buffered between the two of them, sure you cannot cum again. Scott is the first to lose his rhythm and grip your hips, thrusting harder as he comes in your arse. He drops a light kiss on your shoulder and gently eases out of your body. Stonebridge isn’t far behind as he shudders out his own orgasm. 

The warm water washes you all clean again and you collapse on the king size bed and sleep. Exhausted from your loving and curled safely between two sinfully sexy men.


End file.
